The present invention is directed toward a process for producing blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers.
Syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is a crystalline thermoplastic resin that has a stereoregular structure in which the side-chain vinyl groups are located alternately on the opposite sides in relation to the polymeric main chain. Syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is a unique material that exhibits the properties of both plastics and rubber, and therefore it has many uses. For example, films, fibers, and various molded articles can be made by utilizing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. It can also be blended into and co-cured with natural and synthetic rubbers.
Syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene can be made by solution, emulsion, or suspension polymerization. Generally, syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene has a melting temperature within the range of about 195xc2x0 C. to about 215xc2x0 C., but due to processability considerations, it is generally desirable for syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to have a melting temperature of less than about 195xc2x0 C.
Because syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is insoluble in common solvents at normal polymerization temperatures, a common technical difficulty in the synthesis of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene is that the polymerization mixture is an extremely thick slurry at the commercially desirable polymer concentration of 10% to 25% by weight. This thick slurry becomes difficult to stir and transfer, thereby diminishing heat transfer efficiency and interfering with proper process control. Also, the slurry contributes to reactor fouling due to the undesirable build-up of insoluble polymer on the baffles, agitator blades, agitator shafts, and walls of the polymerization reactor. It is therefore necessary to clean the reactor on a regular basis, which results in frequent shutdowns of continuous processes and serious limitations of the run length of batch processes. The task of cleaning the fouled reactor is generally difficult and time-consuming. All of these drawbacks detrimentally affect productivity and the cost of operation. It would be advantageous to develop a method of synthesizing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene that avoids this frequent reactor fouling problem.
Various transition metal catalyst systems based on cobalt, titanium, vanadium, chromium, and molybdenum for the preparation of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene have been reported. The majority of these catalyst systems, however, have no practical utility because they have low catalytic activity or poor stereoselectivity, and in some cases they produce low molecular weight polymers or partially crosslinked polymers unsuitable for commercial use.
The following two cobalt-based catalyst systems are well known for the preparation of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene on a commercial scale: (1) a catalyst system containing cobalt bis(acetylacetonate), triethylaluminum, water, and triphenylphosphine (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,963 and 4,182,813), and (2) a catalyst system containing cobalt tris(acetylacetonate), triethylaluminum, and carbon disulfide (U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,424). These cobalt-based catalyst systems also have serious disadvantages.
The first cobalt catalyst system referenced above yields syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having very low crystallinity. Also, this catalyst system develops sufficient catalytic activity only when halogenated hydrocarbon solvents are used as the polymerization medium, and halogenated solvents present toxicity problems.
The second cobalt catalyst system referenced above uses carbon disulfide as one of the catalyst components. Because of its low flash point, obnoxious smell, high volatility, and toxicity, carbon disulfide is difficult and dangerous to use, and requires expensive safety measures to prevent even minimal amounts escaping into the atmosphere. Furthermore, the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene produced with this cobalt catalyst system has a very high melting temperature of about 200-210xc2x0 C., which makes it difficult to process the polymer. Although the melting temperature of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene produced with this cobalt catalyst system can be reduced by employing a catalyst modifier as a fourth catalyst component, the presence of this catalyst modifier has adverse effects on the catalyst activity and polymer yields. Accordingly, many restrictions are required for the industrial utilization of these cobalt-based catalyst systems.
It is well known that the physical properties of rubbery elastomers can be improved by blending crystalline polymers therein. For example, incorporating syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene into rubber compositions that are utilized in the supporting carcass of tires greatly improves the green strength of those compositions. Also, incorporating syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene into tire tread compositions can reduce the heat build-up and improve the wear characteristics of tires. The green strength of synthetic rubbers such as cis-1,4-polybutadiene can also be improved by incorporating a small amount of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene.
Blends of crystalline polymers and rubbery elastomers are typically prepared by standard mixing techniques. For example, these blends can be prepared by mixing or kneading and heat-treating a crystalline polymer and a rubbery elastomer by utilizing generally known mixing equipment such as a Banbury mixer, a Brabender mixer, an extruder, a kneader, or a mill mixer. These high-temperature mixing procedures, however, have certain drawbacks including high processing costs, polymer degradation and crosslinking, inadequate mixing, as well as various process limitations. Due to the high vinyl content of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene, polymer degradation and crosslinking is a particularly severe problem for mixing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene with elastomers at high temperatures.
Attempts to polymerize 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within a rubber cement have been hampered by the same catalyst inefficiencies and toxicities mentioned above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,889 teaches polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within a rubber cement by using a catalyst system comprising a cobalt compound, a dialkylaluminum halide, carbon disulfide, and an electron donative compound. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,294 teaches a similar process that employs a catalyst system comprising a cobalt compound, an organoaluminum compound, and carbon disulfide. These methods, however, are inferior because the catalyst systems that are employed suffer from the foregoing disadvantages.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a new and significantly improved process for producing blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers.
In general, the present invention provides a process for preparing blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers comprising the steps of (1) providing a mixture of a rubber cement and 1,3-butadiene monomer; and (2) preparing a catalyst composition, where the catalyst composition is prepared by combining, outside the presence of the mixture of rubber cement and monomer, (a) a chromium-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organomagnesium compound or (a) a molybdenum-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organoaluminum compound, and (3) adding the catalyst composition to the mixture and thereby polymerizing the 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement.
The present invention further provides a process for preparing blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers comprising the steps of (1) providing a mixture of high cis-1,4-polybutadiene rubber cement and 1,3-butadiene monomer, and (2) preparing a catalyst composition, where the catalyst composition is prepared by combining, outside the presence of the mixture of rubber cement and monomer, (a) a chromium-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organomagnesium compound or (a) a molybdenum-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organoaluminum compound, and (3) adding the catalyst composition to the mixture and thereby polymerizing the 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement.
Advantageously, the process of this invention directly provides blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers by synthesizing syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within a rubber cement and thereby obviates the need for high-temperature mixing. Also, good dispersion of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene throughout rubbery elastomers can be easily and economically achieved. Significantly, the process of this invention eliminates the problems of high processing costs, polymer degradation and crosslinking, inadequate mixing, and various process limitations that are associated with high-temperature mixing procedures. The process of this invention also alleviates the problems of polymer cement thickness and reactor fouling that are associated with the synthesis of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene in the absence of a rubbery elastomer.
In addition, the catalyst systems employed in this invention have very high catalytic activity and stereoselectivity for the syndiospecific polymerization of 1,3-butadiene. This activity and selectivity, among other advantages, allows syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced in very high yields within a rubber cement. Additionally, these catalyst compositions do not contain carbon disulfide, and therefore the toxicity, objectionable smell, dangers, and expense associated with the use of carbon disulfide are eliminated. Further, the chromium or molybdenum compounds are generally stable, inexpensive, relatively innocuous, and readily available. Furthermore, this catalyst compositions have high catalytic activity in a wide variety of solvents including the environmentally-preferred nonhalogenated solvents such as aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons.
The present invention is generally directed toward a process for producing blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers. Blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers can be directly produced by polymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within a rubber cement by using chromium-based or molybdenum-based catalyst compositions.
According to the process of the present invention, blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers are produced by the steps of: (1) providing a mixture of a rubber cement and 1,3-butadiene monomer, where the rubber cement includes at least one rubbery elastomer within an organic solvent, and (2) polymerizing the 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement by using a chromium-based or molybdenum-based catalyst composition. The chromium-based catalyst composition is formed by combing (a) a chromium-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organomagnesium compound. The molybdenum-based catalyst composition is formed by combining (a) a molybdenum-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organoaluminum compound.
Although the preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed toward the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within a rubber cement, other conjugated diene monomers can be polymerized to form conjugated diene polymers, preferably crystalline polymers, within a rubber cement.
The rubber cement employed in this invention is a solution, preferably viscous, of at least one rubbery elastomer in an organic solvent. Virtually any type of rubbery elastomer can be used to prepare the rubber cement. Some specific examples of suitable rubbery elastomers include, but are not limited to, natural rubber, low-vinyl polybutadiene, cis-1,4-polybutadiene, amorphous 1,2-polybutadiene, low-vinyl polyisoprene, cis-1,4-polyisoprene, polyisobutylene, neoprene, ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber (EPR), styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), styrene-isoprene rubber (SIR), styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber (SIBR), styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SBS), styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SB), hydrogenated styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer (SEBS), hydrogenated styrene-butadiene block copolymer (SEB), styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SIS), styrene-isoprene block copolymer (SI), hydrogenated styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer (SEPS), hydrogenated styrene-isoprene block copolymer (SEP), polysulfide rubber, acrylic rubber, urethane rubber, silicone rubber, epichlorohydrin rubber, and the like. Mixtures of the above rubbery elastomers may also be used. These rubbery elastomers are well known and, for the most part, are commercially available. Also, those skilled in the art will be able to readily synthesize these rubbery elastomers by using techniques that are well known in the art.
The rubber cement can be prepared by dissolving the above-mentioned rubbery elastomers in an organic solvent. When commercially available rubbery elastomers are employed to prepare the rubber cement, it may be necessary to purify the commercial products before use in order to remove residual water and additives that may become catalyst poisons in the subsequent step of polymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement.
In a preferred embodiment, the rubber cement is prepared in situ by polymerizing one or more appropriate monomers into rubbery elastomers in an organic solvent within the same reactor that is subsequently used for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. As noted above, many methods of synthesizing the above-mentioned rubbery elastomers are well known in the art. Preferably, however, the catalyst utilized in preparing the rubbery elastomers should not contain any ingredients that may interfere with the catalyst subsequently used in the step of polymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement.
Coordination catalyst systems, which are well known in the art, can be used for preparing the rubber cement of rubbery elastomers in situ. For example, lanthanide-based catalyst systems comprising a lanthanide compound such as a neodymium compound, an alkylating agent, and a source of halogen are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,667; 3,541,063; and 3,794,604, which are incorporated herein by reference. These lanthanide-based catalyst systems are particularly useful for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer into cis-1,4-polybutadiene rubber. When a coordination catalyst such as the lanthanide-based system is used to synthesize rubbery elastomers, the catalyst is preferably inactivated by adding a terminator prior to proceeding with the synthesis of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement. Suitable terminators include, but are not limited to, alcohols, carboxylic acids, inorganic acids, water, and mixtures thereof. It is not always necessary, however, to add a terminator to inactivate the catalyst system used to synthesize the rubbery elastomers since it is believed that the catalyst may be inactivated by the hydrogen phosphite component of catalyst composition that is subsequently used to synthesize the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. This has been found to be true in the case where a coordination catalyst that includes a neodymium compound, an alkylating agent, and a source of halogen ion is used to synthesize the rubbery elastomers.
Also, anionic polymerization initiators, which are well known in the art, can be used for preparing the rubber cement of rubbery elastomers in situ. These initiators include, but are not limited to, organolithium initiators such as butyllithium or functional initiators such as lithium amide initiators, aminoalkyl lithium initiators, and organotin lithium initiators. Exemplary initiators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,159; 5,268,439; 5,274,106; 5,238,893; 5,332,810; 5,329,005; 5,578,542; 5,393,721; 5,491,230; 5,521,309; 5,496,940; 5,574,109; 5,523,364; 5,527,753; and 5,550,203. These initiators are particularly useful for synthesizing conjugated diene elastomers or copolymers of conjugated diene monomers and vinyl-substituted aromatic monomers. When an anionic initiator is used to prepare the rubbery elastomers, it is preferred to quench the polymerization by adding a terminator prior to proceeding with the synthesis of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement. Suitable terminators include, but are not limited to, metal halides, organic halides, alcohols, carboxylic acids, inorganic acids, sulfonic acid, water, and mixtures thereof. Metal halides, such as diethylaluminum chloride and ethylaluminum dichloride, are preferred, as are organic halides such as trimethylsilylchloride. Failure to quench the anionic polymerization may interfere with the formation of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene.
Other methods that are useful for synthesizing rubbery elastomers are known in the art, and the practice of this invention should not be limited to the selection of any particular elastomer, or to any particular method for synthesizing rubbery elastomers.
Suitable monomers that can be polymerized to form the rubbery elastomers include conjugated diene monomers. Vinyl-substituted aromatic monomers can be co-polymerized with one or more conjugated diene monomers to form rubbery elastomers. Some specific examples of suitable conjugated diene monomers that can be polymerized into rubbery elastomers include 1,3-butadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-phenyl-1,3-butadiene, 2-ethyl-1,3-butadiene, isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, 2-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 2,3-dimethyl-1,3-pentadiene, 3-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 4-methyl-1,3-pentadiene, 1,3-hexadiene, 2,4-hexadiene, and 4,5-diethyl-1,3-octadiene. Some specific examples of suitable vinyl-substituted aromatic monomers that can be polymerized into rubbery elastomers include styrene, 4-methylstyrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, 3,5-diethylstyrene, 4-ethylstyrene, 4-propylstyrene, 3,5-diethylstyrene, 2,4,6-trimethylstyrene, 4-dodecylstyrene, 2,3,4,5-tetraethylstyrene, 3-methyl-5-normal-hexylstyrene, 4-phenylstyrene, 2-ethyl-4-benzylstyrene, 3,5-diphenylstyrene, 1-vinylnaphthalene, 3-ethyl-1-vinylnaphthalene, 6-isopropyl-1-vinylnaphthalene, 6-cyclohexyl-1-vinylnapthalene, 7-dodecyl-2-vinylnaphthalene, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
In preparing the rubber cement, it is normally desirable to select an organic solvent that is inert with respect to the catalyst systems that will be employed to synthesize the rubbery elastomers and the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. Suitable types of organic solvents that can be utilized in preparing the rubber cement include, but are not limited to, aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, and aromatic hydrocarbons. Some representative examples of suitable aliphatic solvents include n-pentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, isopentane, isohexanes, isoheptanes, isooctanes, 2,2-dimethylbutane, petroleum ether, kerosene, petroleum spirits, and the like. Some representative examples of suitable cycloaliphatic solvents include cyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclopentane, methylcyclohexane, and the like. Some representative examples of suitable aromatic solvents include benzene, toluene, xylenes, ethylbenzene, diethylbenzene, mesitylene, and the like. Commercial mixtures of the above hydrocarbons may also be used. For environmental reasons, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic solvents are highly preferred.
The concentration of the rubbery elastomers in the rubber cement varies depending on the types of the rubbery elastomers and organic solvent employed. It is generally preferred that the concentration of the rubbery elastomers be in a range of from about 5% to about 35% by weight of the rubber cement, more preferably from about 10% to 30% by weight of the rubber cement, and even more preferably from about 15% to about 25% by weight of the rubber cement.
The foregoing rubber cement is then utilized as a polymerization medium for the stereospecific polymerization of 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene. Thus, 1,3-butadiene monomer, catalyst composition, and optionally additional organic solvent are added to the rubber cement. The order in which the 1,3-butadiene monomer, the catalyst composition, and the solvent are added to the rubber cement does not limit the scope of the invention, although it may be preferable to add the catalyst composition, or at least an ingredient thereof, prior to the addition of the 1,3-butadiene monomer.
The amount of 1,3-butadiene monomer added to the rubber cement is contingent upon the proportion of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene desired in the resultant polymer blend. The additional organic solvent can be selected from the group of the organic solvents mentioned above for the preparation of the rubber cement, and may be the same as or different from the organic solvent used in preparing the rubber cement. The addition of 1,3-butadiene monomer to the rubber cement may not be required in the case where 1,3-butadiene monomer is employed to prepare the rubbery elastomers and the polymerization is stopped before all the 1,3-butadiene is consumed, thereby providing the remaining 1,3-butadiene monomer for synthesizing the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene without the need to add additional 1,3-butadiene monomer.
Chromium-based catalyst compositions useful for the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,201,080 and 6,117,956, which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. The preferred chromium-based catalyst composition is formed by combining (a) a chromium-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organomagnesium compound. In addition to the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c), other organometallic compounds or Lewis bases that are known in the art can also be added, if desired.
Various chromium-containing compounds or mixtures thereof can be employed as ingredient (a) of the chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention. It is generally advantageous to employ chromium-containing compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Hydrocarbon-insoluble chromium-containing compounds, however, can be suspended in the polymerization medium to form the catalytically active species and are therefore also useful.
The chromium atom in the chromium-containing compounds can be in various oxidation states ranging from 0 up to +6. It is preferable to use divalent chromium compounds (also called chromous compounds), wherein the chromium is in the +2 oxidation state, and trivalent chromium compounds (also called chromic compounds), wherein the chromium is in the +3 oxidation state. Suitable types of chromium-containing compounds that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, chromium carboxylates, chromium organophosphates, chromium organophosphonates, chromium organophosphinates, chromium carbamates, chromium dithiocarbamates, chromium xanthates, chromium xcex2-diketonates, chromium alkoxides or aryloxides, chromium halides, chromium pseudo-halides, chromium oxyhalides, and organochromium compounds.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium carboxylates include chromium formate, chromium acetate, chromium acrylate, chromium methacrylate, chromium valerate, chromium gluconate, chromium citrate, chromium fumarate, chromium lactate, chromium maleate, chromium oxalate, chromium 2-ethylhexanoate, chromium neodecanoate, chromium naphthenate, chromium stearate, chromium oleate, chromium benzoate, and chromium picolinate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium organophosphates include chromium dibutyl phosphate, chromium dipentyl phosphate, chromium dihexyl phosphate, chromium diheptyl phosphate, chromium dioctyl phosphate, chromium bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, chromium bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, chromium didecyl phosphate, chromium didodecyl phosphate, chromium dioctadecyl phosphate, chromium dioleyl phosphate, chromium diphenyl phosphate, chromium bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, chromium butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, chromium (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, and chromium (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium organophosphonates include chromium butyl phosphonate, chromium pentyl phosphonate, chromium hexyl phosphonate, chromium heptyl phosphonate, chromium octyl phosphonate, chromium (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, chromium decyl phosphonate, chromium dodecyl phosphonate, chromium octadecyl phosphonate, chromium oleyl phosphonate, chromium phenyl phosphonate, chromium (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, chromium butyl butylphosphonate, chromium pentyl pentylphosphonate, chromium hexyl hexylphosphonate, chromium heptyl heptylphosphonate, chromium octyl octylphosphonate, chromium (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, chromium decyl decylphosphonate, chromium dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, chromium octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, chromium oleyl oleylphosphonate, chromium phenyl phenylphosphonate, chromium (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, chromium butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, chromium (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, and chromium (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium organophosphinates include chromium butylphosphinate, chromium pentylphosphinate, chromium hexylphosphinate, chromium heptylphosphinate, chromium octylphosphinate, chromium (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, chromium (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, chromium decylphosphinate, chromium dodecylphosphinate, chromium octadecylphosphinate, chromium oleylphosphinate, chromium phenylphosphinate, chromium (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, chromium dibutylphosphinate, chromium dipentylphosphinate, chromium dihexylphosphinate, chromium diheptylphosphinate, chromium dioctylphosphinate, chromium bis(1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, chromium bis(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, chromium didecylphosphinate, chromium didodecylphosphinate, chromium dioctadecylphosphinate, chromium dioleylphosphinate, chromium diphenylphosphinate, chromium bis(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, chromium butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, chromium (1-methylheptyl)(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, and chromium (2-ethylhexyl)(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium carbamates include chromium dimethylcarbamate, chromium diethylcarbamate, chromium diisopropylcarbamate, chromium dibutylcarbamate, and chromium dibenzylcarbamate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium dithiocarbamates include chromium dimethyldithiocarbamate, chromium diethyldithiocarbamate, chromium diisopropyldithiocarbamate, chromium dibutyldithiocarbamate, and chromium dibenzyldithiocarbamate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium xanthates include chromium methylxanthate, chromium ethylxanthate, chromium isopropylxanthate, chromium butylxanthate, and chromium benzylxanthate.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium -diketonates include chromium acetylacetonate, chromium trifluoroacetylacetonate, chromium hexafluoroacetylacetonate, chromium benzoylacetonate, chromium 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate, chromium dioxide bis(acetylacetonate), chromium dioxide bis(trifluoroacetylacetonate), chromium dioxide bis(hexafluoroacetylacetonate), chromium dioxide bis(benzoylacetonate), and chromium dioxide bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate).
Some specific examples of suitable chromium alkoxides or aryloxides include chromium methoxide, chromium ethoxide, chromium isopropoxide, chromium 2-ethylhexoxide, chromium phenoxide, chromium nonylphenoxide, and chromium naphthoxide.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium halides include chromium hexafluoride, chromium pentafluoride, chromium tetrafluoride, chromium trifluoride, chromium pentachloride, chromium tetrachloride, chromium trichloride, chromium tetrabromide, chromium tribromide, chromium triiodide, and chromium diiodide.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium pseudo-halides include chromium cyanide, chromium cyanate, chromium thiocyanate, and chromium azide.
Some specific examples of suitable chromium oxyhalides include chromium oxytetrafluoride, chromium dioxydifluoride, chromium oxytetrachloride, chromium oxytrichloride, chromium dioxydichloride, chromium oxytribromide, and chromium dioxydibromide.
The term xe2x80x9corganochromium compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any chromium compound containing at least one chromium-carbon bond. Some specific examples of suitable organochromium compounds include tris(allyl)chromium, tris(methallyl)chromium, tris(crotyl)chromium, bis(cyclopentadienyl)chromium (also called chromocene), bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)chromium, bis(ethylbenzene)chromium (also called decamethylchromocene), bis(benzene)chromium, bis(ethylbenzene)chromium, bis(mesitylene)chromium, bis(pentadienyl)chromium, bis(2,4-dimethylpentadienyl)chromium, bis(allyl)tricarbonylchromium, (cyclopentadienyl)(pentadienyl)chromium, tetra(1-norbornyl)chromium (trimethylenemethane)tetracarbonylchromium, bis(butadiene)dicarbonylchromium, (butadiene)tetracarbonylchromium, and bis (cyclooctatetraene)chromium.
Useful hydrogen phosphite compounds that can be employed as ingredient (b) of the chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention are either acyclic hydrogen phosphites, cyclic hydrogen phosphites, or mixtures thereof.
In general, acyclic hydrogen phosphites may be represented by the following keto-enol tautomeric structures: 
where R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, are mono-valent organic groups. Preferably, R1 and R2 are hydrocarbyl groups such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, allyl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. The acyclic hydrogen phosphites exist mainly as the keto tautomer (shown on the left), with the enol tautomer (shown on the right) being the minor species. The equilibrium constant for the above-mentioned tautomeric equilibrium is dependent upon factors such as the temperature, the types of R1 and R2 groups, the type of solvent, and the like. Both tautomers may be associated in dimeric, trimeric or oligomeric forms by hydrogen bonding. Either of the two tautomers or mixtures thereof can be employed as the ingredient (b) of the chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention.
Some representative and non-limiting examples of suitable acyclic hydrogen phosphites are dimethyl hydrogen phosphite, diethyl hydrogen phosphite, dibutyl hydrogen phosphite, dihexyl hydrogen phosphite, dioctyl hydrogen phosphite, didecyl hydrogen phosphite, didodecyl hydrogen phosphite, dioctadecyl hydrogen phosphite, bis(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl) hydrogen phosphite, diisopropyl hydrogen phosphite, bis(3,3-dimethyl-2-butyl) hydrogen phosphite, bis(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyl) hydrogen phosphite, di-t-butyl hydrogen phosphite, bis(2-ethylhexyl) hydrogen phosphite, dineopentyl hydrogen phosphite, bis(cyclopropylmethyl) hydrogen phosphite, bis(cyclobutylmethyl) hydrogen phosphite, bis(cyclopentylmethyl) hydrogen phosphite, bis(cyclohexylmethyl) hydrogen phosphite, dicyclobutyl hydrogen phosphite, dicyclopentyl hydrogen phosphite, dicyclohexyl hydrogen phosphite, dimethyl hydrogen phosphite, diphenyl hydrogen phosphite, dinaphthyl hydrogen phosphite, dibenzyl hydrogen phosphite, bis(1-naphthylmethyl) hydrogen phosphite, diallyl hydrogen phosphite, dimethallyl hydrogen phosphite, dicrotyl hydrogen phosphite, ethyl butyl hydrogen phosphite, methyl hexyl hydrogen phosphite, methyl neopentyl hydrogen phosphate, methyl phenyl hydrogen phosphate, methyl cyclohexyl hydrogen phosphite, methyl benzyl hydrogen phosphite, and the like. Mixtures of the above dihydrocarbyl hydrogen phosphites may also be utilized.
In general, cyclic hydrogen phosphites contain a divalent organic group that bridges between the two oxygen atoms that are singly-bonded to the phosphorus atoms. These cyclic hydrogen phosphites may be represented by the following keto-enol tautomeric structures: 
where R3 is a divalent organic group. Preferably, R3 is a hydrocarbylene group such as, but not limited to, alkylene, cycloalkylene, substituted alkylene, substituted cycloalkylene, alkenylene, cycloalkenylene, substituted alkenylene, substituted cycloalkenylene, arylene, and substituted arylene groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbylene groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. The cyclic hydrogen phosphites exist mainly as the keto tautomer (shown on the left), with the enol tautomer (shown on the right) being the minor species. The equilibrium constant for the above-mentioned tautomeric equilibrium is dependent upon factors such as the temperature, the types of R3 group, the type of solvent, and the like. Both tautomers may be associated in dimeric, trimeric or oligomeric forms by hydrogen bonding. Either of the two tautomers or mixtures thereof can be employed as the ingredient (b) of the chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention.
The cyclic hydrogen phosphites may be synthesized by the transesterification reaction of an acyclic dihydrocarbyl hydrogen phosphite (usually dimethyl hydrogen phosphite or diethyl hydrogen phosphite) with an alkylene diol or an arylene diol. Procedures for this transesterification reaction are well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, the transesterification reaction is carried out by heating a mixture of an acyclic dihydrocarbyl hydrogen phosphite and an alkylene diol or an arylene diol. Subsequent distillation of the side-product alcohol (usually methanol or ethanol) that results from the transesterification reaction leaves the new-made cyclic hydrogen phosphite.
Some specific examples of suitable cyclic alkylene hydrogen phosphites are 2-oxo-(2H)-5-butyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-5-ethyl-5-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-5,5-diethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo(2H)-5-methyl-5-propyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane 2-oxo-(2H)-4-isopropyl-5,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,6-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4-propyl-5-ethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphosphorinane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4-methyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-dimethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and the like. Mixtures of the above cyclic alkylene hydrogen phosphites may also be utilized.
Some specific examples of suitable cyclic arylene hydrogen phosphites are 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-benzo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-(3xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-methylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-(4xe2x80x2-tert-butylbenzo)-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, 2-oxo-(2H)-4,5-naphthalo-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane, and the like. Mixtures of the above cyclic arylene hydrogen phosphites may also be utilized.
The chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention further comprises an organomagnesium compound, which has been designated as ingredient (c). As used herein, the term xe2x80x9corganomagnesium compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any magnesium compound containing at least one magnesium-carbon bond. It is generally advantageous to employ organomagnesium compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent.
A preferred class of organomagnesium compounds that can be utilized as ingredient (c) of the chromium-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention is represented by the general formula MgR42, where each R4, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group, with the proviso that the group is attached to the magnesium atom via a carbon atom. Preferably, each R4 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, allyl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atom.
Some specific examples of suitable dihydrocarbylmagnesium compounds that can be utilized include diethylmagnesium, di-n-propylmagnesium, diisopropylmagnesium, dibutylmagnesium, dihexylmagnesium, diphenylmagnesium, dibenzylmagnesium, and mixtures thereof. Dibutylmagnesium is particularly useful due to its availability and its solubility in aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents.
Another class of organomagnesium compounds that can be utilized as ingredient (c) of the catalyst composition utilized in this invention is represented by the general formula R5MgX, where R5 is a mono-valent organic group, with the proviso that the group is attached to the magnesium atom via a carbon atom, and X is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group. Preferably, R5 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, allyl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. Preferably, X is a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, with each group preferably containing 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
Some suitable types of organomagnesium compounds that are represented by the general formula R5MgX include, but are not limited to, hydrocarbylmagnesium hydride, hydrocarbylmagnesium halide, hydrocarbylmagnesium carboxylate, hydrocarbylmagnesium alkoxide, hydrocarbylmagnesium aryloxide, and mixtures thereof.
Some specific examples of suitable organomagnesium compounds that are represented by the general formula R5MgX include methylmagnesium hydride, ethylmagnesium hydride, butylmagnesium hydride, hexylmagnesium hydride, phenylmagnesium hydride, benzylmagnesium hydride, methylmagnesium chloride, ethylmagnesium chloride, butylmagnesium chloride, hexylmagnesium chloride, phenylmagnesium chloride, benzylmagnesium chloride, methylmagnesium bromide, ethylmagnesium bromide, butylmagnesium bromide, hexylmagnesium bromide, phenylmagnesium bromide, benzylmagnesium bromide, methylmagnesium hexanoate, ethylmagnesium hexanoate, butylmagnesium hexanoate, hexylmagnesium hexanoate, phenylmagnesium hexanoate, benzylmagnesium hexanoate, methylmagnesium ethoxide, ethylmagnesium ethoxide, butylmagnesium ethoxide, hexylmagnesium ethoxide, phenylmagnesium ethoxide, benzylmagnesium ethoxide, methylmagnesium phenoxide, ethylmagnesium phenoxide, butylmagnesium phenoxide, hexylmagnesium phenoxide, phenylmagnesium phenoxide, benzylmagnesium phenoxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Molybdenum-based catalyst compositions are described in International Application No. PCT/US00/10274, which is incorporated herein by reference. The molybdenum-based catalyst composition is formed by combining (a) a molybdenum-containing compound, (b) a hydrogen phosphite, and (c) an organoaluminum compound. In addition to the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c), other organometallic compounds or Lewis bases can also be added, if desired.
Various molybdenum-containing compounds or mixtures thereof can be employed as ingredient (a) of the catalyst composition utilized in this invention. It is generally advantageous to employ molybdenum-containing compounds that are soluble in hydrocarbon solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, or cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Hydrocarbon insoluble molybdenum-containing compounds, however, can be suspended in the polymerization medium to form the catalytically active species and are therefore also useful.
The molybdenum atom in the molybdenum-containing compounds can be in various oxidation states ranging from 0 up to +6. Suitable types of molybdenum-containing compounds that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, molybdenum carboxylates, molybdenum organophosphates, molybdenum organophosphonates, molybdenum organophosphinates, molybdenum carbamates, molybdenum dithiocarbamates, molybdenum xanthates, molybdenum xcex2-diketonates, molybdenum alkoxides or aryloxides, molybdenum halides, molybdenum pseudo-halides, molybdenum oxyhalides, and organomolybdenum compounds.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum carboxylates include molybdenum formate, molybdenum acetate, molybdenum acrylate, molybdenum methacrylate, molybdenum valerate, molybdenum gluconate, molybdenum citrate, molybdenum fumarate, molybdenum lactate, molybdenum maleate, molybdenum oxalate, molybdenum 2-ethylhexanoate, molybdenum neodecanoate, molybdenum naphthenate, molybdenum stearate, molybdenum oleate, molybdenum benzoate, and molybdenum picolinate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum organophosphates include molybdenum dibutyl phosphate, molybdenum dipentyl phosphate, molybdenum dihexyl phosphate, molybdenum diheptyl phosphate, molybdenum dioctyl phosphate, molybdenum bis(1-methylheptyl) phosphate, molybdenum bis(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, molybdenum didecyl phosphate, molybdenum didodecyl phosphate, molybdenum dioctadecyl phosphate, molybdenum dioleyl phosphate, molybdenum diphenyl phosphate, molybdenum bis(p-nonylphenyl) phosphate, molybdenum butyl (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, and molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl) phosphate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum organophosphonates include molybdenum butyl phosphonate, molybdenum pentyl phosphonate, molybdenum hexyl phosphonate, molybdenum heptyl phosphonate, molybdenum octyl phosphonate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl) phosphonate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) phosphonate, molybdenum decyl phosphonate, molybdenum dodecyl phosphonate, molybdenum octadecyl phosphonate, molybdenum oleyl phosphonate, molybdenum phenyl phosphonate, molybdenum (p-nonylphenyl) phosphonate, molybdenum butyl butylphosphonate, molybdenum pentyl pentylphosphonate, molybdenum hexyl hexylphosphonate, molybdenum heptyl heptylphosphonate, molybdenum octyl octylphosphonate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, molybdenum decyl decylphosphonate, molybdenum dodecyl dodecylphosphonate, molybdenum octadecyl octadecylphosphonate, molybdenum oleyl oleylphosphonate, molybdenum phenyl phenylphosphonate, molybdenum (p-nonylphenyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, molybdenum butyl (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) butylphosphonate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) (1-methylheptyl)phosphonate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl) (p-nonylphenyl)phosphonate, and molybdenum (p-nonylphenyl) (2-ethylhexyl)phosphonate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum organophosphinates include molybdenum butylphosphinate, molybdenum pentylphosphinate, molybdenum hexylphosphinate, molybdenum heptylphosphinate, molybdenum octylphosphinate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, molybdenum decylphosphinate, molybdenum dodecylphosphinate, molybdenum octadecylphosphinate, molybdenum oleylphosphinate, molybdenum phenylphosphinate, molybdenum (p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, molybdenum dibutylphosphinate, molybdenum dipentylphosphinate, molybdenum dihexylphosphinate, molybdenum diheptylphosphinate, molybdenum dioctylphosphinate, molybdenum bis(1-methylheptyl)phosphinate, molybdenum bis(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, molybdenum didecylphosphinate, molybdenum didodecylphosphinate, molybdenum dioctadecylphosphinate, molybdenum dioleylphosphinate, molybdenum diphenylphosphinate, molybdenum bis(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate, molybdenum butyl(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, molybdenum (1-methylheptyl)(2-ethylhexyl)phosphinate, and molybdenum (2-ethylhexyl)(p-nonylphenyl)phosphinate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum carbamates include molybdenum dimethylcarbamate, molybdenum diethylcarbamate, molybdenum diisopropylcarbamate, molybdenum dibutylcarbamate, and molybdenum dibenzylcarbamate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum dithiocarbamates include molybdenum dimethyldithiocarbamate, molybdenum diethyldithiocarbamate, molybdenum diisopropyldithiocarbamate, molybdenum dibutyldithiocarbamate, and molybdenum dibenzyldithiocarbamate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum xanthates include molybdenum methylxanthate, molybdenum ethylxanthate, molybdenum isopropylxanthate, molybdenum butylxanthate, and molybdenum benzylxanthate.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum xcex2-diketonates include molybdenum acetylacetonate, molybdenum trifiuoroacetylacetonate, molybdenum hexafluoroacetylacetonate, molybdenum benzoylacetonate, molybdenum 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate, molybdenum dioxide bis(acetylacetonate), molybdenum dioxide bis(trifluoroacetylacetonate), molybdenum dioxide bis(hexafluoroacetylacetonate), molybdenum dioxide bis(benzoylacetonate), and molybdenum dioxide bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-3,5-heptanedionate).
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum alkoxides or aryloxides include molybdenum methoxide, molybdenum ethoxide, molybdenum isopropoxide, molybdenum 2-ethylhexoxide, molybdenum phenoxide, molybdenum nonylphenoxide, and molybdenum naphthoxide.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum halides include molybdenum hexafluoride, molybdenum pentafluoride, molybdenum tetrafluoride, molybdenum trifluoride, molybdenum pentachloride, molybdenum tetrachloride, molybdenum trichloride, molybdenum tetrabromide, molybdenum tribromide, molybdenum triiodide, and molybdenum diiodide.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum pseudo-halides include molybdenum cyanide, molybdenum cyanate, molybdenum thiocyanate, and molybdenum azide.
Some specific examples of suitable molybdenum oxyhalides include molybdenum oxytetrafluoride, molybdenum dioxydifluoride, molybdenum oxytetrachloride, molybdenum oxytrichloride, molybdenum dioxydichloride, molybdenum oxytribromide, and molybdenum dioxydibromide.
The term xe2x80x9corganomolybdenum compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any molybdenum compound containing at least one molybdenum-carbon bond. Some specific examples of suitable organomolybdenum compounds include tris(allyl)molybdenum, tris(methallyl)molybdenum, tris(crotyl)molybdenum, bis(cyclopentadienyl)molybdenum, bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl)molybdenum, bis(ethylbenzene)molybdenum, bis(mesitylene)molybdenum, bis(pentadienyl)molybdenum, bis(2,4_dimethylpentadienyl)molybdenum, bis(allyl)tricarbonylmolybdenum, (cyclopentadienyl)(pentadienyl)molybdenum, tetra(1-norbornyl)molybdenum (trimethylenemethane)tetracarbonylmolybdenum, bis(butadiene)dicarbonylmolybdenum, (butadiene)tetracarbonylmolybdenum, and bis(cyclooctatetraene)molybdenum.
Useful hydrogen phosphite compounds that can be employed as ingredient (b) of the molybdenum-based catalyst composition utilized in this invention are either acyclic hydrogen phosphites, cyclic hydrogen phosphites, or mixtures thereof. These compounds are described above.
The molybdenum-based catalyst composition further comprises an organoaluminum compound, which has been designated as ingredient (c). As used herein, the term xe2x80x9corganoaluminum compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any aluminum compound containing at least one aluminum-carbon bond. It is generally advantageous to employ organoaluminum compounds that are soluble in a hydrocarbon solvent.
A preferred class of organoaluminum compounds that can be utilized is represented by the general formula AlRnX3xe2x88x92n, where each R, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom, where each X, which may be the same or different, is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, and where n is an integer of 1 to 3. Preferably, each R is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, allyl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. Preferably, each X is a carboxylate group, an alkoxide group, or an aryloxide group, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atom, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms.
Thus, some suitable types of organoaluminum compounds that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, trihydrocarbylaluminum, dihydrocarbylaluminum hydride, hydrocarbylaluminum dihydride, hydrocarbylaluminum dihalide, dihydrocarbylaluminum halide, dihydrocarbylaluminum carboxylate, hydrocarbylaluminum bis(carboxylate), dihydrocarbylaluminum alkoxide, hydrocarbylaluminum dialkoxide, dihydrocarbylaluminum aryloxide, hydrocarbylaluminum diaryloxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds are generally preferred.
Some specific examples of organoaluminum compounds that can be utilized include trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, triisobutylaluminum, tri-n-propylaluminum, triisopropylaluminum, tri-n-butylaluminum, tri-n-hexylaluminum, tri-n-octylaluminum, tricyclohexylaluminum, triphenylaluminum, tri-p-tolyl-aluminum, tribenzylaluminum, diethylphenylaluminum, diethyl-p-tolylaluminum, diethylbenzylaluminum, ethyldiphenylaluminum, ethyldi-p-tolylaluminum, ethyl-dibenzylaluminum, diethylaluminum hydride, di-n-propylaluminum hydride, diisopropylaluminum hydride, di-n-butylaluminum hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride, di-n-octylaluminum hydride, diphenylaluminum hydride, di-p-tolyl-aluminum hydride, dibenzylaluminum hydride, phenylethylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, phenylisopropylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, phenylisobutylaluminum hydride, phenyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, p-tolylethylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, p-tolylisopropylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-isobutylaluminum hydride, p-tolyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, benzylethylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-propylaluminum hydride, benzylisopropylaluminum hydride, benzyl-n-butylaluminum hydride, benzylisobutylaluminum hydride, and benzyl-n-octylaluminum hydride, ethylaluminum dihydride, n-propylaluminum dihydride, isopropylaluminum dihydride, n-butylaluminum dihydride, isobutylaluminum dihydride, n-octylaluminum dihydride, dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride, diisobutylaluminum chloride, dimethylaluminum bromide, diethylaluminum bromide, dimethylaluminum fluoride, diethylaluminum fluoride, methylaluminum dichloride, ethylaluminum dichloride, isobutylaluminum dichloride, methylaluminum dibromide, ethylaluminum dibromide, methylaluminum difluoride, ethylaluminum difluoride, methylaluminum sesquichloride, ethylaluminum sesquichloride, isobutylaluminum sesquichloride, dimethylaluminum hexanoate, diethylaluminum octoate, diisobutylaluminum 2-ethylhexanoate, dimethylaluminum neodecanoate, diethylaluminum stearate, diisobutylaluminum oleate, methylaluminum bis(hexanoate), ethylaluminum bis(octoate), isobutylaluminum bis(2-ethylhexanoate), methyl-aluminum bis(neodecanoate), ethylaluminum bis(stearate), isobutylaluminum bis(oleate), dimethylaluminum methoxide, diethylaluminum methoxide, diisobutylaluminum methoxide, dimethylaluminum ethoxide, diethylaluminum ethoxide, diisobutylaluminum ethoxide, dimethylaluminum phenoxide, diethylaluminum phenoxide, diisobutylaluminum phenoxide, methylaluminum dimethoxide, ethylaluminum dimethoxide, isobutylaluminum dimethoxide, methylaluminum diethoxide, ethylaluminum diethoxide, isobutylaluminum diethoxide, methylaluminum diphenoxide, ethylaluminum diphenoxide, isobutylaluminum diphenoxide, and the like, and mixtures thereof.
Another class of organoaluminum compounds that can be utilized is aluminoxanes. Aluminoxanes are well known in the art and comprise oligomeric linear aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
and oligomeric cyclic aluminoxanes that can be represented by the general formula: 
where x is an integer of 1 to about 100, preferably about 10 to about 50; y is an integer of 2 to about 100, preferably about 3 to about 20; and each R6, which may be the same or different, is a mono-valent organic group that is attached to the aluminum atom via a carbon atom. Preferably, each R6 is a hydrocarbyl group such as, but not limited to, alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, aryl, allyl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl, and alkynyl groups, with each group preferably containing from 1 carbon atoms, or the appropriate minimum number of carbon atoms to form the group, up to about 20 carbon atoms. These hydrocarbyl groups may contain heteroatoms such as, but not limited to, nitrogen, oxygen, silicon, sulfur, and phosphorus atoms. It should be noted that the number of moles of the aluminoxane as used in this application refers to the number of moles of the aluminum atoms rather than the number of moles of the oligomeric aluminoxane molecules. This convention is commonly employed in the art of catalysis utilizing aluminoxanes. according to known methods, such as (1) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is dissolved in an organic solvent and then contacted with water, (2) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is reacted with water of crystallization contained in, for example, metal salts, or water adsorbed in inorganic or organic compounds, and (3) a method in which the trihydrocarbylaluminum compound is added to the monomer or monomer solution that is to be oligomerized, and then water is added.
Some specific examples of aluminoxane compounds that can be utilized include methylaluminoxane (MAO), modified methylaluminoxane (MMAO), ethylaluminoxane, butylaluminoxane, isobutylaluminoxane, and the like, and mixtures thereof. Isobutylaluminoxane is particularly useful on the grounds of its availability and its solubility in aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents. Modified methylaluminoxane can be formed by substituting about 20-80% of the methyl groups of methylaluminoxane with C2 to C12 hydrocarbyl groups, preferably with isobutyl groups, by using techniques known to those skilled in the art.
The catalyst compositions utilized in this invention have very high catalytic activity for polymerizing 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene over a wide range of total catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. The polymers having the most desirable properties, however, are obtained within a narrower range of total catalyst concentrations and catalyst ingredient ratios. Further, it is believed that the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c) can interact to form an active catalyst species. Accordingly, the optimum concentration for any one catalyst ingredient is dependent upon the concentrations of the other catalyst ingredients.
With respect to the chromium-based catalyst composition, the molar ratio of the hydrogen phosphite to the chromium-containing compound (P/Cr) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 25:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 10:1. The molar ratio of the organomagnesium compound to the chromium-containing compound (Mg/Cr) can be varied from about 1:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 2:1 to about 30:1, and even more preferably from about 3:1 to about 20:1.
With respect to the molybdenum-based catalyst composition, the molar ratio of the hydrogen phosphite to the molybdenum-containing compound (P/Mo) can be varied from about 0.5:1 to about 50:1, more preferably from about 1:1 to about 25:1, and even more preferably from about 2:1 to about 10:1. Where ingredient (c) of the catalyst composition utilized in the present invention comprises an organoaluminum compound defined by the formula AlRnX3xe2x88x92n, the molar ratio of the organoaluminum compound to the molybdenum-containing compound (Al/Mo) can be varied from about 1:1 to about 100:1, more preferably from about 3:1 to about 50:1, and even more preferably from about 5:1 to about 25:1. When ingredient (c) of the catalyst composition utilized in the present invention comprises an aluminoxane, the molar ratio of the aluminoxane to the molybdenum-containing compound (Al/Mo) can be varied from about 5:1 to about 500:1, more preferably from about 10:1 to about 200:1, and even more preferably from about 20:1 to about 100:1.
As discussed above, the catalyst composition utilized in the present invention is preferably formed by combining the three catalyst ingredients (a), (b), and (c). Although an active catalyst species is believed to result from this combination, the degree of interaction or reaction between the various ingredients or components is not known with any great degree of certainty. Therefore, it should be understood that the term xe2x80x9ccatalyst compositionxe2x80x9d has been employed to encompass a simple mixture of the ingredients, a complex of the various ingredients that is caused by physical or chemical forces of attraction, a chemical reaction product of the ingredients, or a combination of the foregoing.
The catalyst composition utilized to prepare the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene can be formed by combining or mixing the catalyst ingredients or components by using, for example, one of the following methods:
First, the catalyst composition may be formed in situ by adding the three catalyst ingredients to the rubber cement containing the rubbery elastomer and 1,3-butadiene monomer in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner. When adding the catalyst ingredients in a stepwise manner, the sequence in which the ingredients are added is not critical. With regard to the chromium-based catalyst, the organomagnesium compound is preferably added first, followed by the chromium-containing compound, and then followed by the hydrogen phosphite. With regard to the molybdenum-based catalyst, the molybdenum-containing compound is preferably added first, followed by the hydrogen phosphite, and then followed by the organoaluminum compound.
Second, the three catalyst ingredients may be pre-mixed outside the polymerization system at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C., and the resulting catalyst composition is then added to the rubber cement containing the rubbery elastomer and 1,3-butadiene monomer.
Third, the catalyst composition may be pre-formed in the presence of conjugated diene monomer. That is, the three catalyst ingredients are pre-mixed in the presence of a small amount of conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. The amount of 1,3-butadiene monomer that is used for the catalyst pre-forming can range from about 1 to about 500 moles, more preferably from about 4 to about 100 moles, and even more preferably from about 10 to about 50 moles per mole of the chromium-containing or molybdenum-containing compound. The resulting catalyst composition is then added to the rubber cement containing the rubbery elastomer and the 1,3-butadiene monomer that is to be polymerized.
Fourth, as a further variation, the catalyst composition can also be formed by using a two-stage procedure. The first stage involves combining the chromium-containing compound and the organomagnesium compound or the molybdenum-containing compound and the organoaluminum compound in the presence of a small amount of conjugated diene monomer at an appropriate temperature, which is generally from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. In the second stage, the foregoing reaction mixture and the hydrogen phosphite are charged in either a stepwise or simultaneous manner to the rubber cement containing the rubbery elastomer and the 1,3-butadiene monomer that is to be polymerized.
Fifth, an alternative two-stage procedure may also be employed. A chromium-ligand or molybdenum-ligand complex is first formed by pre-combining the chromium-containing compound or molybdenum-containing compound and the hydrogen phosphite compound. Once formed, complex is then combined with the organomagnesium or organoaluminum compound, respectively, to form the active catalyst species. The complex can be formed separately or in the rubber cement containing the rubbery elastomer and the 1,3-butadiene monomer that is to be polymerized. This complexation reaction can be conducted at any convenient temperature at normal pressure, but for an increased rate of reaction, it is preferred to perform this reaction at room temperature or above. The time required for the formation of the complex is usually within the range of about 10 minutes to about 2 hours after mixing the chromium-containing or molybdenum-containing compound with the hydrogen phosphite compound. The temperature and time used for the formation of the complex will depend upon several variables including the particular starting materials and the solvent employed. Once formed, the complex can be used without isolation from the complexation reaction mixture. If desired, however, the complex may be isolated from the complexation reaction mixture before use.
Sixth, the three catalyst ingredients may be added to the rubber cement prior to or simultaneously with the addition of 1,3-butadiene monomer.
When a solution of the catalyst composition or one or more of the catalyst ingredients is prepared outside the polymerization system as set forth in the foregoing methods, an organic solvent or carrier is preferably employed. Useful solvents include hydrocarbon solvents such as aromatic hydrocarbons, aliphatic hydrocarbons, and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons. Non-limiting examples of aromatic hydrocarbon solvents include benzene, toluene, xylenes, ethylbenzene, diethylbenzene, mesitylene, and the like. Non-limiting examples of aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include n-pentane, n-hexane, n-heptane, n-octane, n-nonane, n-decane, isopentane, isohexanes, isopentanes, isooctanes, 2,2-dimethylbutane, petroleum ether, kerosene, petroleum spirits, and the like. And, non-limiting examples of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon solvents include cyclopentane, cyclohexane, methylcyclopentane, methylcyclohexane, and the like. Commercial mixtures of the above hydrocarbons may also be used. For environmental reasons, aliphatic and cycloaliphatic solvents are highly preferred. The foregoing organic solvents may serve to dissolve the catalyst composition or ingredients, or the solvent may simply serve as a carrier in which the catalyst composition or ingredients may be suspended.
The production of blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers according to this invention is accomplished by polymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer within the rubber cement by using a catalytically effective amount of at least one of the foregoing catalyst compositions. To understand what is meant by a catalytically effective amount, it should be understood that the total catalyst concentration to be employed in the polymerization mass depends on the interplay of various factors such as the purity of the ingredients, the polymerization temperature, the polymerization rate and conversion desired, and many other factors. Accordingly, a specific total catalyst concentration cannot be definitively set forth except to say that catalytically effective amounts of the respective catalyst ingredients should be used. Generally, the amount of the chromium-containing or molybdenum-containing compound used can be varied from about 0.01 to about 2 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer, more preferably from about 0.02 to about 1.0 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer, and even more preferably from about 0.05 to about 0.5 mmol per 100 g of 1,3-butadiene monomer.
In performing the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement, a molecular weight regulator may be employed to control the molecular weight of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced. As a result, the scope of the polymerization system can be expanded in such a manner that it can be used for the production of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene having a wide range of molecular weights. Suitable types of molecular weight regulators that can be utilized include, but are not limited to, xcex1-olefins such as ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, and 1-octene; accumulated diolefins such as allene and 1,2-butadiene; nonconjugated diolefins such as 1,6-octadiene, 5-methyl-1,4-hexadiene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 3,7-dimethyl-1,6-octadiene, 1,4-cyclohexadiene, 4-vinylcyclohexene, 1,4-pentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, 1,6-heptadiene, 1,2-divinylcyclohexane, 5-ethylidene-2-norbonene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, dicyclopentadiene, and 1,2,4-trivinylcyclohexane; acetylenes such as acetylene, methylacetylene and vinylacetylene; and mixtures thereof. The amount of the molecular weight regulator used, expressed in parts per hundred parts by weight of the 1,3-butadiene monomer (phm), is from about 0.01 to about 10 phm, more preferably from about 0.02 to about 2 phm, and even more preferably from about 0.05 to about 1 phm.
The molecular weight of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene to be produced can also be effectively controlled by conducting the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene monomer in the presence of hydrogen gas. In this case, the partial pressure of hydrogen gas is preferably from about 0.01 to about 50 atmospheres.
The polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement may be carried out as a batch process, a continuous process, or even a semi-continuous process. In the semi-continuous process, 1,3-butadiene monomer is intermittently charged as needed to replace that monomer already polymerized. In any case, the polymerization is desirably conducted under anaerobic conditions by using an inert protective gas such as nitrogen, argon or helium, with moderate to vigorous agitation. The polymerization temperature may vary widely from a low temperature, such as xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. or below, to a high temperature such as 100xc2x0 C. or above, with a preferred temperature range being from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. The heat of polymerization may be removed by external cooling, cooling by evaporation of the 1,3-butadiene monomer or the solvent, or a combination of the two methods. Although the polymerization pressure employed may vary widely, a preferred pressure range is from about 1 atmosphere to about 10 atmospheres.
Once a desired conversion is achieved, the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene monomer into syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene within the rubber cement can be stopped by adding a polymerization terminator that inactivates the catalyst system. Typically, the terminator employed to inactivate the catalyst system is a protic compound, which includes, but is not limited to, an alcohol, a carboxylic acid, an inorganic acid, water, or a combination thereof. An antioxidant such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol may be added along with, before or after the addition of the terminator. The amount of the antioxidant employed is usually in the range of 0.2% to 1% by weight of the polymer product. When the polymerization reaction has been stopped, the blend of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and the rubbery elastomer can be recovered from the polymerization mixture by utilizing conventional procedures of desolventization and drying. For instance, the blend of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and the rubbery elastomer may be isolated from the polymerization mixture by coagulation of the polymerization mixture with an alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, or isopropanol, or by steam distillation of the solvent and the unreacted 1,3-butadiene monomer, followed by filtration. The product is then dried to remove residual amounts of solvent and water. The polymer blend produced is a highly dispersed blend of crystalline syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene in the rubbery elastomer.
Advantageously, the catalyst composition employed in this invention can be manipulated to vary the characteristics of the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene in the polymer blend. Namely, the syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene in the polymer blend made by the process of this invention can have various melting temperatures, molecular weights, 1,2-linkage contents, and syndiotacticities, all of which are dependent upon the selection of the catalyst ingredients and the ingredient ratios.
The blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers produced with the process of this invention have many uses. For example, these blends can be utilized in rubber compositions that are used to manufacture the supporting carcass, innerliner, and tread of tires. The blends of syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene and rubbery elastomers are also useful in the manufacture of films and packaging materials and in many molding applications.